Do Animatronics Ever Sleep?
by SugarButter
Summary: Baby and Foxy have a talk about their feelings towards Funtime Freddy, but talk about how even though he has no girlfriend he is taken. Meanwhile, Bon Bon and Freddy have deeprooted feelings needed sorted out. Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, tried not to. K for fluff. They don't have Bon Bon on the character list so Bonnie is Bon Bon.


There is a question that everybody asks themselves at one point in their lives: do animatronics ever sleep?

Answer: yes, they do.

They sleep between midnight and six, but if there is a night guard on duty often they won't sleep and instead chase them. Most of the time they take shifts of sleeping and chasing if it's hard to crack the guard, that's why it's rare to see them all leave their 'rooms' at the same time, though sometimes they do all chase the guard if they're bored. Now, they don't need sleep, but if they don't sleep they are cranky, and cranky animatronics aren't fun.

Baby often liked to go around and see if everyone is asleep or if somebody needs to talk. She was the newest model, the last of their bodies created, so she could get away with only a few hours of sleep easier than the others.

Even though Freddy and Bon Bon had each other, she liked to check on them anyways. She smiled as she crept to the door, seeing the all familiar sight of Freddy, leaned against the wall and his eyes closed, holding the hand Bon Bon was on to his chest and his other arm holding her there. Bon Bon slept with her head on Freddy's shoulder and her arms around his neck. It made Baby wonder if they were that dense to each other's feelings or if they were in a secret relationship. She figured the first one.

Baby checked on Ballora, on each individual Minireena, on Bonnet and Yendo and Lolbit, and on Bidybab and Electrobab, before going to her last stop of Funtime Foxy's room. She peeked her head inside the curtain and saw Foxy sitting on her stool, scribbling something in her notebook as she muttered to herself.

"Foxy? Do you need to talk?" Baby asked, and Foxy only nodded and drew one leg to her chest. "What's wrong?"

"I like Freddy, we all do. All us girls. But even though he isn't dating, he's taken." Foxy sighed, looking down sadly at her feet. Baby put a comforting hand on one of Foxy's.

"I know Foxy. I love him too... but he and Bon Bon are obviously made for each other. They are _literally_ made for each other." This caused Foxy to smile softly. "We can love him, but we can't expect him to return our feelings. We need to accept it and even if we can't move on just yet, one day we will. It's hard, I know. I'm sorry." Baby sighed. Most girls who had a crush on the same guy would fight over him, but the animatronics were family. Either way, their fighting might lose Freddy's friendship, and that would just be terrible.

"Thanks Baby. You made me feel better." Foxy hugged her. The animatronics rarely hugged, but it wasn't forbidden or anything. It was more because if you didn't hug slowly, your metal would bang together and make a lot of noise, so hugging could be tedious if not practiced. Baby decided maybe they should all practice, she always forgot how it felt to be loved.

"Anytime. Need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good. Get to bed. Don't want a cranky Baby." Baby grinned and mimicked a sobbing baby, before they both laughed. "Goodnight Baby."

"Goodnight Foxy."

* * *

 _Freddy's Perspective_

Freddy woke up earlier than he did on an average day. Most of the time all the animatronics woke up right at eight, a half hour before the diner opened, to a harsh vibrating in their stomachs, making them all jump up. He woke up to see him _cuddling_ Bon Bon, the girl he _loved,_ to his chest, a small smile on her blue face. He slowly rubbed circles on her small back and smiled, never wanting this moment to end.

He kept whispering, hardly audible, about how much he loved her and wished she was his, knowing he wasn't good enough for such an amazing little bunny.

He stayed against the wall like this for a half an hour before looking down again, realising just how close their faces were. If he leaned his head down only a few inches, their lips would touch.

 _Oh my gosh, should I do it? No, I would lose my best friend. But, I want to be_ more _than just best friends. Agh, I'll just do it._

Before Freddy could talk himself back out of it, he pushed his lips against hers softly, dearly hoping she wouldn't wake up. Right before he pulled away after a few moments, he felt her moving and pulled his head back abruptly, hoping she didn't realise what was happening. What he didn't expect was a groan of protest from the blue bunny as he pulled away, her eyes opening halfway with a loving look.

"Why'd you stop Freddy?" She whispered softly, looking up at him. That look alone forced his brain into overdrive as he kissed her again, this time she was kissing him back, her hands on each cheek, his hand that she wasn't perched on was placed on the back of her head.

Freddy finally pulled away after what could've been seconds or hours, earning another groan of protest from the bunny who tried to lunge forward into another kiss but Freddy held her back.

"I love you Bon Bon." He said softly, keeping his bright blue eyes locked with her purple ones.

"I know that Freddy. I love you too." She placed her head on his chest and sighed a happy sigh. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"R-really?" Great, now he was stuttering. Feeling her head nod, he continued. "I've always loved you Bon Bon... will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course you idiot!" She basically screamed and tackled him in a hug, getting a chuckle from Freddy.

* * *

 _Bon Bon's Perspective_

Bon Bon woke up, feeling herself yet again in the position that she and Freddy always slept in. Freddy never seemed to notice, but Bon Bon certainly did. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself, cuddling deeper into the bear's embrace.

When she felt circles being rubbed onto her back it took all her willpower not to purr. That was before she heard his voice, softly speaking to himself. It was what he said that made BonBon have to bite her tongue to not talk to him, that is if she had one. In reality she clenched her jaw together tightly.

"Bon Bon, I wish you were mine. I really do. You're an amazing bunny, such an amazing little bunny. You deserve so much better than me, a killer. I just want to hold you tight when somebody says how creepy you are, or how you look like a boy. I want to kiss you and comfort you as you cry. I want to be able to brag to Lolbit about how I have the best girl. But how could you love me, a demon trapped in a pink bear costume? An entertainer by day, murderer by night? A stupid bear who actually thought it was okay to take a child's life, to secede to the urge. You deserve better, so, _so,_ much better than me, the definition of the worst bear alone. I love you so much. I know you aren't hearing this, but I wish you were." He fell silent, and the blue animatronic sighed silently.

They stayed that way another twenty minutes before she felt the bear softly kiss her. She was taken by surprise and it took a few seconds before she realised what was happening, and as she went to kiss him back, he pulled away in horror. Bon Bon couldn't stop the groan of protest, wanting his lips back on hers.

He kissed her again, this time she responded immediately into the timeless kiss. The kiss ended too soon, way too soon for the bunny's liking. She went to kiss him again, but he held her back.

"I love you Bon Bon." He said, and it took all she had not to make a snarky remark about the fact that he should _know_ she loved him back. She tried letting him know through her actions, but of course, she didn't get across the thick-headed bear.

"Freddy... do you really think you aren't good enough for me?" Bon Bon asked softly, looking into his vibrant blue eyes. He nodded and looked down at his feet. The blue bunny brought his face back up again. "Don't you _ever_ think that again. I love you _so_ so much and will be yours, always. No matter what. I don't care if you're a killer, I'm your accomplice. I don't care if you're a demon, I'm your follower. I don't care if you like killing the night guards and think it's fun or if you feel it's your duty. I know you would stop if you could, it's not your fault..." She met his eyes again, her pink eyes filled with fire. "Even if you were a killer by choice, I would love you just the same." Her lips met his again with passion, only being cut short by the charge of energy telling them it was eight in the morning.

"Really Bon Bon?" Freddy asked her.

"Really."

* * *

 **This is literally my biggest ship of FNAF, and I had to write a bit of Bon Bon X F. Freddy fluff. They are so cute together. I feel like all the girls like Freddy, and Lolbit and Ennard and Bonnet are like, 'I wish I was Freddy Fazbear.' Don't ask me why. Or do, whatever. *insert crying laughing face***


End file.
